


Can't Wait Anymore

by hot_damn_louis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet through their common friend: Niall. They hit it off, but it seems like Louis doens't want anyone to know about his sexuality. Harry is willing to go along with Louis and his master plan, but eventually all of the sneaking around will get to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All of this is a fictional story line. I, in no way, claim to know the boys personally. They are based off of their public personas.  
>  My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/)

Harry paced up and down the hallway, still in his boxers, waiting for Zayn to get out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door, rapped three times, loudly, and practically growled when it didn’t open.

“Busy?” Zayn called. He said it like a question, but Harry knew that he was still styling his hair, or rubbing lotion into his already soft hands and face, or staring at himself in the mirror. If only Harry had a nickle for every time he caught Zayn staring at himself in a mirror.

“C’mon you know that we’re meeting Liam and Niall in twenty minutes, and I still need to shower!” Harry said loudly, pounding his fist heavily against the door.

“Fine, fine,” Zayn said, slipping out of the bathroom with just a white towel loosely wrapped around his hips, Zayn’s face already perfectly put together, his eyebrows plucked into perfect shapes.

“Finally,”Harry whispered quietly, too low for Zayn to hear. Zayn quickly stepped the two steps from the door of the bathroom to the small room that Zayn called his own. Directly across the hall, Harry had his own bedroom, his room no bigger than Zayn’s. Harry went to turn on the hot water, but only lukewarm came out. After waiting another few seconds, he realized that Zayn had used all of the hot water. “Zayn!” Harry called out, almost expecting an answer, but more frustrated with how Zayn would dare leave him only cold water. Without hesitation, Harry jumped into the lukewarm water and washed quickly, just barely scrubbing at his hair with shampoo before he began to shiver. Of course Zayn would use all of the hot water, in the middle of the winter. After another few seconds of water that was only getting colder, Harry jumped out, quickly toweling his hair dry before dashing to his room to get dressed. When he walked past, he glanced into Zayn’s room, only to see him hunched over on his bed, still shirtless, staring at his phone absentmindedly.

“Hey Harry, is it okay if Niall brings his football buddy? His name is Louis,” Zayn said quietly, knowing that Harry could hear him.

“Fine with me,” Harry said, pulling on boxers and skinny jeans in lightning speed. Harry decided to wear his skinny jeans, boots with pointy toes, and a plain slate gray sweater with a green wool overcoat over his outfit. Once he was dressed, he quickly styled his hair, using a bit of hairspray to make the curls stay in place. “Ready Zayn?” he asked, placing the last curl where he wanted it to.

“A little longer,” Zayn called, something heavy dropping to the ground. Harry strode purposefully towards his bedroom and away from the kitchen, only to see a framed photo of Zayn and his sister on the ground, the glass still intact.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Zayn said, quickly putting the photo back in place and running his hand over his hair again.

“You look fine. You and Liam have been dating for nearly three months now. He’s not gonna break up with you just because you’re hair looks bad,” Harry said, smiling at the Zayn in the mirror.

“You think?” Zayn said self-consciously. He tugged on his shirt again, the tight fit leaving little to the imagination.

“Grab your coat and lets jet,” Harry said, clapping Zayn on the shoulder. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now,” Harry added, walking into the entryway to grab Zayn’s keys. When Zayn walked towards Harry, his head down and no hint of smile on his face, Harry knew something was up. “C’mon Zaynie, tell me what’s up,” Harry said quietly, placing one hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

“I’m just so nervous. I mean, what if Liam doesn’t really like me? What if we break up? I mean, I don’t want Liam to break it off with me if I don’t look good. What if Liam and Niall’s friend doesn’t like me? I want him to like me really bad. I want to make a good impression, and I really don’t want to mess anything up,” Zayn admitted, keeping his head down.

Harry crouched down, looking at Zayn’s eyes. “Look, you’ll do fine. You are the most perfect person I know, how could Liam not like you?” Harry said quietly. He put Zayn’s keys in Zayns outstretched hand and they walked out together, a small smile on Zayn’s face, and Harry smiling at his friend, happy to see him smile.

***

“Hey guys!” Niall practically shouted, waving them over from across the restaurant. Harry and Zayn crossed quietly, some of the diners looking at them strangely.

“Hey Niall,” Zayn said, ruffling his hair before sliding into the round booth next to Liam. Liam leaned in and kissed Zayn’s cheek, his hand obviously on Zayn’s knee under the table. Niall sat in the middle of the round booth, a grin spread across his face as he shoved his mouth full with a fistfull of fries. The last person at the booth must be Louis.

The first thing Harry noticed about Louis was his eyes. His eyes shone in the light, wide and excited a sharp blue color in the lighting. As Harry sat down next to him, he saw Louis’ eyes turn aquamarine. Louis had nice brown hair that was messy and pushed to the side. His nose straight with a rounded tip, almost like a button nose. The light smile that Louis was giving crinkled his eyes a little bit, and he almost shone. He had on a sweater that was striped black and varying shades of grey, his coat draped around his shoulders.

“Hey guys,” Louis said, smiling at Zayn, then Harry. His eyes lingered on Harry for a second longer before flicking away. “I’m Louis,” he said, slightly quieter this time.

“Harry,” Harry said, half waving and looking at Louis. Louis smiled back, twitching his eyebrow up a little bit, his smile more flirty than polite.

“Zayn,” Zayn said quietly, being his usual, shy self. Louis pulled his eyebrows together slightly, but then shrugged his shoulders.

“Harry! Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever! What’ve you been up to?” Niall said, leaning over the table to look Harry in the eye.

“Oh, you know. Writing a few songs. Doing my studies, trying to stay relatively sane this semester. The usual,” Harry said, smiling at the excited Niall. “Plus, I got Zaynie over here, fretting over his hair every day. He took over two hours in the bathroom this morning. Used up every ounce of hot water. I didn’t even get a drop of relatively warm water,” Harry added, animating his story with his hands.

“It wasn’t two hours in the bathroom. Was it?” Zayn said, smiling.

Harry shook his head. “At least an hour in the shower, and impossibly long for your hair,” Harry said, laughing lightly. His shoulder bumped Louis’, and Louis smiled up at him. Harry felt a slight pang in his chest, but decided to ignore it.

“Hey, it takes a while to look this perfect,” Zayn said, running a hand over his perfect hair, the bold white stripe in it looking more shocking than usual. Liam wrapped his right arm around Zayn’s shoulders, pulling him in and tucking him underneath his arm. Niall looked at them with this look of utter joy on his face, a smile so wide it might as well have been Niall in love. Harry raised one eyebrow at Niall, hyper aware of Louis sitting next to him on the bench seat. He could almost feel the heat of Louis’ body next to him, and wanted oh-so-badly to press himself up against Louis like Zayn did to Liam.

“What’ve you been up to?” Harry asks Niall, smiling until his eyes crinkled a little bit.

“Same old, same old. Our coach has got us working our butts off so we can win the champs this year. Aint that right, Lou?” Niall says, lightly punching Louis in the shoulder.

“Yeah, I swear he wants to kill us. We did like 10 sets of suicides on the field a week ago and I’m still sore,” Louis said with a slight groan, stretching out his back casually. Harry found himself looking at Louis as he did this, things running through his head. Mildly dirty things.

“Hey, so I was thinking we could hit up this house party after this,” Liam said, interjecting his thoughts at the right moment before it got any more awkward. Zayn was tucked into Liam like a puzzle piece, looking too happy to talk. Niall was stuffing his face with the appetizers that Liam already ordered, Louis was being gorgeous, at least he was in Harry’s eyes. And Harry was being goofy, tapping his toes and feeling more animated than usual.

“Whose house?” Harry asked, looking at Liam intently.

“Ed’s house,” Liam replied, sliding his arm from Zayn’s shoulder to hold his hand instead. At this gesture, you could practically see Niall crying about how much he loved his two boys together. Niall was like a teenager. He blogged on Tumblr practically everyday, he loved to obsess over couples, and often Harry caught him taking pictures of Liam and Zayn or other gay couples on the street.

“Cool. I haven’t been over to Ed’s in a while,” Harry replied, leaning back casually, glancing at Louis from the corner of his eyes.

“Are you talking about Ed Sheeran?” Louis asked, his eyes lighting up. “He is so popular at the Uni! He plays at the open mic practically every weekend,” Louis added, his tone a little bit quieter. Harry smiled from ear to ear, looking over at Louis.

“Yes, Ed Sheeran. Me and Ed have been friends for a while,” Harry said, raising one eyebrow. “But, really, you should as Liam about it. Liam has known Ed for longer.”

“I have not!” Liam protested. When all four boys at the table looked at him, he blushed bright red. “Okay, I’ve known him all of six months more than Harry. We met at a concert, and became friends,” Liam added bashfully. Zayn smiled and pressed a light kiss against Liam’s cheek, eliciting a slight moan from Niall.

“Can you control your inner fangirl? Sheesh, Niall, we aren’t the first gay couple ever,” Liam said, making a face at Niall. Louis shifted uncomfortably next to Harry, and everyone was silent for another moment.

Luckily the waiter decided to stop by right at that moment, taking their orders and getting the drink orders of Harry and Zayn. Harry decided to be sober, only drinking a soda rather than ordering a beer. Everyone else, though, had a beer. Except for Zayn. Zayn was drinking something neon pink and fruity smelling, an umbrella sitting in the glass.

“Gosh, Zayn. Order the gayest thing you could possibly get,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Zayn. Liam laughed heartily and Niall giggled like the little irishman that he is, while Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat again.

“Gosh, Harry, gonna save all of your heavy drinking for tonight? Maybe this time you’ll be able to keep your dick in your pants,” Zayn said, that knowing smile on his face.

“Shots fired,” Niall muttered, keeping his eyes down.

“Well, Zayn, I’m not going to help you through a massive hangover tomorrow because we both know you are a lightweight,” Harry said, teasing Zayn. Louis scoffed into his hand, Niall laid his head on the table, and Liam squeezed Zayn’s hand, trying not to laugh himself.

“But… But-” Zayn stammered.

“I think Harry wins this time,” Niall chuckled.

***

The party wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad.

Ed’s group house wasn’t equipped to hold the amount of people that wanted to be inside. Harry was smashed between two huge, sweaty guys, and could not see any of his friends anywhere. He kept his eyes open for Louis, hoping that now was the perfect time to make his move. By the way Louis was at dinner, though, Harry wasn’t quite sure that he was gay. I mean, he shifted uncomfortably at every embrace between Zayn and Liam, and shifted around at every half-hearted gay joke. Harry already had two rum and Coke’s, and was starting on his third, when he saw a familiar flash of blonde in the crowd. He launched himself forward, his hand clasping around Niall’s neck, Niall stumbling underneath Harry’s hand.

“Harrah,” Niall slurred, his eyes squinted and red. Harry could tell he was just smoking weed, and grimaced slightly.

“Have you seen the rest of the boys?” Harry asked loudly, annunciating every word carefully.

“I saw Lou and some girl in the backyard. I think Liam and Zayn left in Liam’s car,” Niall said, shifting from foot to foot clumsily.

A girl? So Louis must be straight. Liam, or even Niall, should have mentioned this before Harry had set his sights on Louis. Harry felt the need to go find Louis. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe it was Louis’ perfect little bum that had Harry all discombobulated.

“Be back,” Harry said at Niall, weaving through the crowd before he heard a response. He shouldered past people, definitely spilled a few drinks, and then he was bursting out of the house, the chilly winter air making Harry’s breath visible and his arms cold from the lack of sleeves. He realized he left his jacket inside on Ed’s bed.

“Harry?” someone asked. Harry turned toward the voice, seeing Louis. As a quick shot at courage, Harry gulped down his last bit of rum and Coke, giving louis his sexiest look.  Louis just laughed, his laugh ringing out over the entire empty backyard.

“Was that supposed to impress me?” Louis asked, holding back a laugh.

“Of course it is,” Harry said, raising one eyebrow at Louis, taking one large step closer to Louis.

“C’mon, Harry, stop messing around,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry. Harry closed the gap between them, his feet bumping into Louis’. Louis reached out and put one hand on Harry’s chest, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer.

“Well, there is two options here: 1) you are gay, and I will kiss you or 2) you aren’t gay and you will push me away,” Harry said, inching even closer. Without another word, Harry leaned down slowly, his lips barely brushing against Louis’. Louis’ other hand came up to cup Harry’s cheek, his fingers stroking along Harry’s jawbone. Louis’ warmth seeped into Harry, and Harry found himself inching forward more, pressing his whole length of his body against Louis. Louis shuddered appreciatively, wrapping his hand around Harry’s neck and pulling his mouth to his again, their kiss deepening.

Harry tightened his arms around Louis’ waist, his breath catching, his body feeling tingly overall, and his mouth aching for more. Louis was willing to give him more, stretching up to Harry’s mouth, their tongues coming together, Louis’ fingertips digging into Harry’s chest.

So this is what it felt like to kiss someone you were actually attracted to.

Harry found himself pulling back, his chest aching for air as he steadied himself against Louis. He looked at Louis, a look of happiness in his eyes, but instead of happiness in Louis’ eyes, he sees something like hurt, or almost like dissatisfaction.

“That was inappropriate of me,” Louis said, keeping his head down and trying to move past Harry. Harry caught his elbow, pulling him around.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, his brain suddenly clearer than before.

Louis seemed to consider this question quite thoroughly before answering. “I’m not out yet,” Louis said finally, not looking up to Harry. Harry’s lips quirked up into a smile, his eyes shining bright.

“Look, you’re in college. Now is a good time to come out,” Harry said, but Louis just shook his head.

“No, I just don’t want anything right now,” Louis said. After a moment of thought, Louis added, “Plus, I have a girlfriend in Uni.”

Harry’s face, a smile before, suddenly collapsed. “You have a girlfriend?” he asked, as if Louis hadn’t just said that fact two seconds before.

“I do, in fact. She is really nice. Doesn’t know about me being gay, though,” Louis replied, his eyes sad and tired, rather than animated. Harry just looked down at Louis, a mix of caring, possessiveness, and jealousy brewing in his stomach.

“I don’t care if she’s nice,” Harry said quietly. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him, and looked down, his arms covered in goosebumps, his body quivering slightly in the cold.

“Shite, I didn’t even realize you weren’t wearing a jacket,” Louis said, reaching out to rub Harry’s bare arms, retracting his own arms back when he realized what he was about to do.

“Look, I’m just going to get my coat, take Niall home, and leave. Do you need a ride?” Harry said, feeling more bitter than anything else.

“Why don’t you find Niall, and I’ll get the jackets,” Louis said, pushing past Harry and into the house. Harry took that as his cue to find Niall and go to his car. Louis and Niall rode in Harry’s car on the way to the party, the pleasant conversation between them more than enough for Harry. Now, with the alcohol as a barrier, Harry was almost afraid to talk with the drunk Niall, and the Undecided Louis.

Niall, being the drunk that he is, or even just being Niall, was in the kitchen. Niall naturally gravitated towards food, eating anything and everything he could. Currently, Niall was spooning jam into his mouth with his fingers, the evidence of dried jam further up on his arm. It looks like Niall had already eaten some spaghetti, based on the empty tupperware on the counter.

“C’mon, Nialler,” Harry said, picking up Niall by his armpits, almost falling down himself. He managed to half drag, half walk Niall to the front hall where Louis was waiting with their coats slung over one arm.

Louis says something, but Harry doesn’t hear. Leaning in to hear better, Louis’ lips trail across Harry’s ear, giving Harry shivers.

“Lets get the drunky outside before attempting to put his coat on. I don’t want him swinging his arms about and almost killing someone,” Louis said, his free hand gripping Harry’s elbow. Harry grinned naughtily, his face close to Louis’. Louis just rolled his eyes quickly before practically shoving Niall through the door. “Your charm isn’t working on me,” Louis said quietly, just loud enough for Harry to hear. Louis then walked outside, leaving Harry in the entranceway.

***

“Where do you work?” Harry asked, almost immediately wanting to take it back.

Louis seemed to need time to think. “I technically work at this bar, but mainly I just enter the music contests to fill out the list and hope that I win the $50 prize. They pay me, but its not great,” Louis said, glancing back at Niall.

“That sounds cool. I wish I worked at a bar,” Harry said, putting on his turn signal to drive to Niall’s dorm room.

“No you really don’t. Everyone is drunk tries to hit on you. Where do you work?” Louis asked, tapping his fingers against the door.

“I work at a bookstore part time, mostly reshelving things and drinking the free coffee that we get,” Harry replied, glancing to Louis quickly before taking another turn onto the street of Niall’s dorm. Silence stretched out between them.

“Look,” Louis said, breaking the long silence, his voice quiet. “I just want you to know that tonight was a one time thing. Never to happen again. Capeesh?” Louis said, touching Harry’s shoulder.

“Fine. Whatever you say,” Harry said, pulling over in front of Niall’s dorm.

“Hazza, are we home?” Niall mumbled, sitting up.

Louis looked at Niall for a moment before starting to unbuckle. “I’m just gonna stay over at Niall’s. I don’t want him to choke on his own tongue, or something stupid like that,” Louis said, getting out of the car. He helped Niall to his feet, walking him to his door, waving politely at Harry once more. All Harry could think about was the beating of his heart and the way Louis’ bum looked in those jeans. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm flying blind into this one. I didn't have time to get anyone to read it over before posting, I'm just really excited that I finished! From what I've been writing, I project this work out to about 6 chapters? I'm not sure yet.

“Finally. You’re home,” Harry said as Zayn walked through the doorway, his hair mussed and his cheeks pink.

“So? I was out with Liam,” Zayn replied, tossing his jacket on one of the barstools in the kitchen, settling down in the chair. He watched as Harry spooned out pancake batter onto the hot pan, the satisfying sizzle making Harry’s stomach rumble. Zayn gripped his head in his hands for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted to the overall loudness of the flat.

“Well, you missed excitement at the party last night. Or at least confusing excitement for me,” Harry said, running a slightly sticky hand through his hair, leaving the dirty strands sticking up. Harry wiped his grimy hands on his apron, brushing the flour off of his hands.

“So you did hook up with Louis,” Zayn said, his eyebrows pulling together. Harry just shook his head, trying to make sense of what happened.

“So, I saw Niall drunk off his ass, and asked him where everyone else was. When he said that Louis was talking to a girl on the patio, I just couldn’t help myself, I just had to see him. Of course I was a little drunk at this point,” Harry started, only stopping to flip over the pancakes. Zayn made a motion with his hand, signaling Harry to continue. “So then, I get out there, and just seeing Louis, it just made my want to kiss him. Badly. So I did. I said that if he was gay, he would kiss me back. And he did. I mean, I was so overjoyed for that moment, when he pushed me away and basically said he had a girlfriend anyways. He’s in uni and he still has a beard! I felt a little betrayed, but to end the awkwardness, I decided that I was going to leave. Like the polite person I am, I offered him a ride home. He acted normal, except for saying I had to keep our kiss a secret. Pshh, like I’m any good at keeping secrets.”

“Ya know, maybe he just wanted to stay in the closet longer. I mean, there are some guys who get married and have kids, then divorce their wife claiming that they were gay all along. It’s all up to the person,” Zayn said, reaching across the counter to steal a pancake hot off of the pan. Zayn threw it from hand to hand like a hot potato before gently sinking his teeth into it.

Harry moved the pancakes from the pan and onto a plate, putting more batter on the pan. “Look, I just am slightly disappointed. I mean, Louis is just plain adorable. I don’t want to waste my time pining after someone with a girlfriend, but yet he admitted he was straight. I mean, c’mon. Whatever,” Harry said, ranting a little bit, tossing the spatula down a little harder.

“Look, Harry. Not everyone is going to immediately fall for your whole dimples and smile act. They don’t just see your face. Maybe he was turned off by your complete openness, or maybe he is bi and actually wants to be with this girl. I mean, you never really know, right?” Zayn said, stuffing the rest of his pancake in his mouth.

“I know, I know. I just really adore him a little bit. Maybe I should try to ask him out on a real date…” Harry whispered to himself.

“Look, Harold, if he has a girlfriend, why would he accept a date with you? Maybe you should try just friends. Relationships aren’t built in a day, mate,” Zayn said, standing up and running his hand through his dirty looking hair. “I gotta shower. I forgot to at Liam’s,” Zayn added.

“You dirty slut,” Harry said, swatting Zayn’s bum with a dish towel. Zayn flipped him off, to which Harry retorted, “You know you love it!” He could see the way Zayn’s hair stuck up in the back, and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. Harry adored Liam. Liam was what Zayn needed, a perfect balance for Zayn’s lack of confidence and obsession over looks. Liam couldn’t give a shit about what he looked like or what Zayn looked like, and Harry respected him for that. Liam, his body hard with muscles, complimented Zayn’s softer, more modelesque looks. They fit with each other like puzzle pieces. Harry wished he could find someone who he fit perfectly with. Harry also wished that he and Louis could fit together like that.

Shaking his hair out, Harry continued to make pancakes, flipping the ones on the pan, and munching on the ones he had already made. He couldn’t help but let his mind trail to Louis, over and over again he found himself thinking about his hair, the way it flipped across his forehead perfectly. Or Louis’ perfect bum, the way it curved in his jeans and moved when he walked. Or his eyes, so blue almost aquamarine in the sunlight. His jaw, which Harry wanted to run his fingers over, or his body, with just a little pooch at the stomach.

Harry shook his head again, trying to focus on the pancakes, the last few pancakes a little overcooked. Instead, Harry tried to concentrate on Zayn’s singing in the shower. It was a song Zayn had wrote a little while ago, one that Harry had nearly memorized by now. He found the paper with all of the words and the chord progressions hidden under Zayn’s bed in a little box. Harry wanted to pull out the music and play it on the guitar, help let Zayn’s dreams about becoming a musician come true. He knew that Zayn loved singing, and his high note was definitely better than Christina Aguilera’s.

Harry turned the stove off, moving the pan off of the hot burner, glad to hear the water turn off in the bathroom. It meant that Zayn could have possibly saved him some warm water, and that way Harry wouldn’t have to wait another three hours for the hot water to come back. Harry was always, always, stuck with a cold shower.

Harry strutted down the hallway, passing a half naked Zayn on his way to his bedroom. On Zayn’s collarbone, there was a dark and prominent love bite, another one on the side of his neck underneath his ear.

“Got busy last night, didn’t you?” Harry said, smiling widely. He walked into his messy room, only hearing Zayn’s reaction. Zayn was scoffing, making huffing noises before shutting his door firmly. Harry laughed, grabbing out clothes to set out on his bed. He wanted to look good, but not too good. He wanted the people walking into the bookstore to think he was attractive, but he didn’t want to be breaking any hearts or anything. He grabbed out his heart printed blouse, pairing it with dark black skinny jeans and his dirty pair of sneakers, throwing his black jacket on the mess, deciding to go commando today.

“Up to hanging out with the boys after work today?” Zayn asked. Zayn worked in the coffee shop that was beneath the bookstore, the coffee shop where Harry got all of his coffee. Zayn and Harry worked shifts around the same time, that way they could always ride to work together.

“Sure. Louis too?” Harry asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Zayn was silent. “Yeah I think so. Harry, don’t do anything stupid,” Zayn said, warning Harry. Zayn always warned Harry of things.

“Look, Zaynie. I’m not going to get my heart broken, so you don’t have to worry,” Harry said quietly, knowing his voice would carry across their flat.

“I know you won’t try and get your heart broken, but Louis is a heartbreaker. Ask Liam and Niall, they know that Lou is a heartbreaker,” Zayn said, walking towards Harry’s door. Harry could feel his presence at the doorframe, but didn’t turn around. “Lou is older than you. He has more tricks up his sleeve. He will tear you up and spit you back out in seconds. I just want you to stay safe,” Zayn added, crossing his arms across his chest, skin rubbing against skin sounding louder in their quiet flat.  

Harry turned around, slightly surprised to see Zayn standing their in his boxers. “Look, I’ll be fine, okay? Who knows, maybe it’s my turn to play heart breaker.”

***

Harry felt stupid in his heart printed blouse. He felt mildly overdressed and slightly insecure about his flamboyant outfit. More than one person has pointed out the fact that Victoria Beckham had wore almost the same shirt last week, and how they thought that her shirt was better than his and how about shut up. Harry just wanted to sit at his little stool behind the cash register, listening to Demi shelve books or even shelve books whilst listening to Demi’s voice as she sings along to some old songs on her iPod.

Harry absolutely adored Demi. Demi was a curvy girl with a new hair color every week, her curves making her voluptuous and desirable, and it even made Niall fall hopelessly in love with her. Niall, who hates books, and reading in general, has made several stops into the bookstore, and even read a book for Demi. He was absolutely, hopelessly in love with her, and she couldn’t possibly have a clue about his feelings. He would bring her chocolates, or little flowers, and she would graciously accept the treats, but in no way would mention anything about dating. Maybe she knew he liked her and didn’t say anything, or she didn’t know, and was completely oblivious.

The little bookstore above the coffeehouse, usually only heard about because of word of mouth, always had its regulars. Joe McDaniels always came in on Tuesday’s, sitting in a chair in the back of the miniscule comic book section (labeled The Geek’s Paradise by Demi) and read a comic collection for a full hour before buying it and leaving the store. Then there was Mrs. Stevenson, an elderly woman who always came in asking for his latest romance novels that Harry had taken to saving the novels in a little box labeled Do Not Touch These Smutty Novels. He loved letting Mrs. Stevenson sift through the box until she found one she liked, then he shelved the rest, leaving them for another day.

Then there was Niall. Since Harry and Demi always had shifts together (all day Tuesday, all day Thursday, all day Sunday), Niall managed to come in everyday they worked at exactly 3:28 pm. He would wander around the action novels (labeled Romance Novels for your Average Guy aka roMANce Novels) picking a few up and usually not buying any, then finding Demi and asking what book he thought she should buy. She usually picked up something dramatic from the poems section (Harry labeled that one Writers Who Can’t Write Books Write Poetry) or the biography section (labeled People Who are so ‘Important’ They Need a Book), and then they talked for a little about the book he bought last time, and whether or not he finished it. Usually, all of Niall’s books he didn’t like or didn’t bother reading ended up on Harry’s bookshelf, where Harry read them and enjoyed them.

Of course today, on Sunday, Niall comes in freshly showered from his morning football practice, his eyes bright and wild, not a second off schedule. Niall nodded to Harry before weaving through the stacks where Demi was currently reshelving all of the books that find themselves lost among other books. What Harry didn’t notice at first was Louis trailing behind Niall, or the fact that Louis was standing at the counter, freshly shaven and clean smelling.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked politely, rapping his knuckles against the counter. Louis glanced down at his hands before looking him in the eyes. Finally, shaking Harry out of his strange mood, was the tall, rail thin girl with her hand intertwined with Louis’. This must be the girlfriend that Louis was telling him about. Shite.

“Hey, Harry. Niall told me you worked here. This is Eleanor, my girlfriend,” Louis said, gesturing towards the girl. She waved politely, smiling at Harry. “Just here to look at books. I’ve always wanted to check out this little shop,” Eleanor said, tucking herself closer to Louis. Louis looked uncomfortable, and as they walked away, Louis gave Harry a tortured look behind Eleanor’s back. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, letting that look go, not wanting to dwell on it too long.

Harry rearranged the little keychains on the counter once more, lining them up perfectly out of sheer boredom. He could hear Eleanor’s giggles coming from the back of the stacks, the squeaky wheel of the book cart, and Niall’s shuffled footsteps as he looked at the books blandly. How Niall always had money for books, Harry would never know. Harry adjusted the collar on his shirt, fretting as Louis and Eleanor came back to the front desk, no books in hand.

“Um, what section of the store is romance novels?” Eleanor asked shyly. Louis looked incredibly uncomfortable next to her. “‘Cause, like, I looked everywhere but the signs for things aren’t clear.”

Harry sighed, almost rolling his eyes. “It’s under Smutty Old Lady Books towards the back of the store, next to the encyclopedia section labeled Books Only a Genius would Read,” Harry said, almost laughing at Eleanor’s face when he said the title of the section of books she wanted.

“Fine,” she said, her cheeks only a little pink. She leaned over to whisper something in Louis’ ear, but Harry could hear everything she was saying still “I don’t like your friends,” she whispered. “And, like, why is everything in this store weird? And didn’t Victoria Beckham, wear that same blouse, like, last week?”

“If you don’t mind, I can hear everything that you’re saying. And to be honest, I’m pretty sure I wear this better than Victoria Beckham, and I’ve definitely owned my blouse longer,” Harry said, a little bit of sass showing through his almost hipster exterior.

Eleanor’s cheeks reddened delightfully, making Harry smile. Louis looked like he was going to laugh, his palm pressed tightly to his lips, as if his lips would betray himself and laugh at Eleanor.

“Gosh, Elle, be considerate of his feelings,” Louis said, so sarcastically Eleanor actually believed it. What a dim witted girl.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” she said, gripping Louis’ shirt, but Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He shared a look with Harry, a look conveying all of the laughs that Louis held in. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Look, Lou, I just wanna go,” Eleanor added softly, her mouth buried into his neck. Louis nodded as if she could see it, one of his hands landing conservatively on the small of her back.

“Look, why don’t you go meet up with some of your friends? Don’t pretend I didn’t see the texts you guys were sharing. I’ll be fine here,” Louis said to her, ducking his head to whisper in her ear. Harry felt awkward, but maybe because it was the cute boy who stormed into his life talking with his ‘girlfriend’. Harry turned his head away, turning his attention to the stack of books that had to be priced, the stack of books that were supposed to be priced by him and Demi almost a week ago, but they had procrastinated on it. He could hear the hushed goodbye’s of Louis and Eleanor, dry lips pressed to lip-glossed lips in a chaste manner usually not used by people who have been dating for a long time.

After Eleanor left, Louis didn’t say anything to Harry, he only raised one of his eyebrows, and added a more significant swish to his hips as he walked, showing off his perfect butt, looking back to make sure Harry was watching. Harry did nothing to cover up the fact that he was openly staring at Louis’ bum.

Only a moment later, Demi and Niall resurfaced at the front of the store, their heads bent towards each other’s, their bodies almost touching. Niall was holding one of his roMANce novels, grinning cheekily. “Ring ‘er up, Harry,” Niall said, his irish accent so thick he pronounced Harry’s name arreh.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Harry said, fake saluting Niall and sliding the barcode of the book under the scanner, rolling his eyes at Demi. Demi grabbed a piece of paper from behind the counter, squishing behind Harry to stand behind the counter with him. She snagged a pen from a cup and scribbled a few words and her phone number onto the paper. Snatching the book from Harry’s hands, she tucked the piece of paper with her number in between two random pages, smiling flirtatiously at Niall.

“Call me later, will ya?” she said, one hand on her hip as if she was waiting for Niall to ask for his number for a long time.  His ears turned red, and he stuttered something incomprehensible that Harry guessed to be a mix of ‘okay’ and ‘sure’. He looked at Demi for a beat too long before turning his attention to Harry.

“Doing anything right now?” he asked as if him and Harry were standing around at Harry’s house, or discussing plans and not standing in Harry’s place of employment where Harry was currently working a shift.

“Working?” Harry said, as if it was a question. Harry rapped his knuckles against the counter, humming along to the lyrics he was writing in his head, Harry having an itching need to get out his camera and take pictures of the slightly sweaty, nervous Niall.

“I mean, do you wanna cut outta here?” Niall said, his confidence still not regained with Demi in his presence.

“Niall. I’m working. Unless Demi can cover for me?” Harry said, aiming the last part at Demi, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Fine, I’ll cover for you,” Demi said, smiling at them. “Go have your boyish fun,” she added, punching Harry’s shoulder.

“Lou!” Niall called out, glancing down the stacks to see Louis jogging quickly, his cute little feet barely making a sound. Harry couldn’t help but admire his little feet and how cute they looked in little ankle socks and the low top Vans that Louis was wearing. Harry wanted those little feet tucked up against him as he and Lou cuddled and watched movies together. He wanted those little feet tucked under his thigh during long winter nights. Harry shook the thoughts from his mind with a shake of his hair and he was ready, quickly grabbing his phone off of the counter and patting his pockets for his keys and wallet. Harry followed Louis and Niall, grabbing his coat off the coat rack before plunging into the cold air outside.

 

***

 

“Look, I just like taking pictures of flowers, and I can’t wait until spring truly blooms,” Harry said defensively, holding his hands in front of him as if he was surrendering.

“Hipster,” Louis said, as if this was a plain fact and that everyone already knew. “I mean, you are wearing tight skinny jeans, a womans blouse, and discussing taking photos of nature. I don’t know if you can actually get any more hipster than that,” Louis said, taking a sip of his beer as he leaned back in his chair. Niall decided that the three of them would head over to a restaurant not too far away from Harry’s work so they could get a few drinks before Zayn and Liam showed up to drag them off to some stupid house party not even worth going to. They had passed by Zayn on their way to the restaurant, but Zayn only glared at them while making a frothy, sugary drink for someone. He knew that Liam would go and pick him up after he got out of his classes today and would tell them about some party that he desperately wanted to go to. Harry hated Sunday night parties, mainly because everyone went home before midnight, and also because everyone else had to get up for classes or football practice or work in the morning. Harry, the only smart one apparently, scheduled his Monday/Wednesday/Friday lectures for the afternoon, specifically so he could sleep in and not have to go to class hungover or skip out early on a party the night before.

“I’m not a hipster!” Harry protested, looking to Niall for support. When Niall just snorted, Harry threw his hands in the air. “I’m not!”

“You keep on believing that, love,” Louis said, patting Harry’s hand where it landed on the table.

“You guys are mean,” Harry said, pouting. Harry took a long sip of his beer, enjoying watching Louis out of the corner of his eye. Louis looked from Harry’s mouth to Harry’s eyes to Niall, who only raised his eyebrows a little.

“Look who decided to show up,” Niall said, sitting up straighter as Zayn and Liam appeared. “Being around them is almost like being around you too,” Niall added, pointing his beer at Louis and Harry, Louis’ cheeks automatically turning pinker. Zayn raised one eyebrow, his eyes widening when he saw Louis and Harry’s knees pressed together, their bodies turned towards each other in the heated conversation.

“Well, you guys are so sweet, I’m surprised my teeth haven’t rot yet,” Harry retorted, smiling menacingly at Zayn and Liam. They didn’t blush, but rather pressed themselves closer to each other, Liam’s thick, muscled arm wrapping around Zayn’s shoulders.

“Did ya order anything yet?” Liam asked Niall, tapping his toes impatiently, not taking off his jacket.

“We ate earlier,” Louis said, his mouth twisting up into a smile. “Some party you wanna go to? Niall and Harry were telling me all about your ‘social skills’.”

“What does he mean?” Liam asked Niall, looking for an answer.

Niall rolled his eyes. “It means that people like hitting on you because you’re attractive and muscular enough to be hot, but not completey modelesque like Zaynie here, so you’re attainable,” Niall explained, leaning over to squeeze Liam’s bicep, which was flexed as he gripped the table.

“Oh, shut it guys,” Liam said, his words directed at Harry and Louis more than anyone else. He looked at Zayn, giving Zayn’s shoulder a squeeze as if to prompt Zayn into saying something.

“Well, there is a party tonight,” Zayn said quietly. “Actually, party isn’t the right word. More like one of Ed’s shows at the cafe across town, and then a small get together at Ed’s after,” Zayn added.

“So you won’t sit and have a few drinks with us,” Niall said, taking a long sip of his beer and leaning back casually.

Zayn and Liam exchanged a look. “We just wanted to go hang out with Ed,” Liam said.

“Jesus, Liam,” Harry exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. “We went to one of Ed’s parties last night. I mean, Zayn stumbled back into our flat this morning, hungover. I don’t really feel like nursing a hungover Zayn tomorrow,” Harry added, giving Zayn a look,

“I don’t know, it might be fun,” Louis said, shrugging and looking at Harry. “I’ll have to call up Eleanor and tell her about Ed’s show, though,” Louis added sadly, the corners of his mouth turning downwards, silence swallowing the entire table.

“Well, then,” Niall said, downing the last of his beer. “Let’s hit the road now before its too late, whatcha say, Harold?” Niall stood, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor, making a loud sound. Louis stood too, and then Harry couldn’t refuse. If Louis was going to a party, then Harry wanted to be there to make sure that Louis didn’t leave with anyone else. Not like he would, with his ‘girlfriend’, but still. Harry felt the need to go.

“Fine,” Harry said.

 

***

 

Harry found himself almost completely sober in the kitchen, his butt parked on the counter, a water bottle between his legs. The beers from earlier were losing their hold the more Harry drunk the water, and he saw Eleanor walk in Ed’s front door not to long ago. Harry lifted his lukewarm water bottle to his forehead, trying to relax, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let the water calm him, but he didn’t want the alcohol calming him either. He didn’t want the alcohol to numb him, he just wanted it to dull his stress, but he knew he couldn’t control his drinking or the fact that he was a lightweight, and two beers was enough for him.

“Harry,” Louis said, stumbling over his tiny feet as he walked into the empty kitchen. Harry jumped off the counter to stabilize Louis, his hand wrapping around Louis’ elbow, his other hand holding Louis’ shoulder, barely keeping im upright.

“Maybe you should sit down, or drink some water, or something,” Harry said, dragging Louis over to a stool in the corner. He sat Louis down, Louis’ body flopping a little bit. Harry pushed Louis’ hair away from his face, handing Louis his water bottle. Louis took a long drink, a little bit of water dripping onto the front of his shirt. Louis just looked at Harry, Harry’s concerned face scrunching up at Louis.

“Oh, Louis,” Harry said softly, running one hand over Louis’ cheek, his hand catching underneath his chin. Louis turned his head into Harry’s hand, leaning forward. Before Harry could do anything, he was being pulled down for a kiss, a wet, sloppy kiss that was so good, oh so good. Harry kissed Louis back for a moment before pulling away. It took all of Harry’s strength to pull away from Louis, every ounce of strength he had. He didn’t want to take advantage of a very drunk Louis, and he knew that Louis would regret it in the morning.

“C’mon, boo, let’s get you home,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis up onto his feet, fitting his body in with Louis, like two puzzle pieces coming together. Harry, being like a newborn giraffe, walked with an uncertainty that caused him to stumble under Louis’ weight. Louis was almost being carried out of Ed’s house, his body limp from the alcohol. He was about half a drink away from throwing his guts up all over Ed’s front lawn.

After getting Louis buckled in with the water bottle tucked between his legs, Harry got in and started the car, rolling down the passenger side window halfway to let the fresh air in, hoping to sober up Louis enough to drive him back to his own house. After about ten minutes of driving, and Louis falling asleep, Harry knew he had to take him back to his own flat. Harry shot out a text to Zayn, mentioning that he was bringing Louis into their flat.

Harry woke Louis up, Louis’ body heavy with sleep and alcohol, but slightly more sober than before, allowing Harry to let go of him when he opened up the door to his flat. Louis instinctively walked forward, bumping into a table, his hands seeking the wall as he made his way down the hall. Harry tossed his and Louis’ jacket on the front table in their entryway, taking a few large steps to catch up with a stumbling Louis. He led Louis to his bedroom, Louis flopping on Harry’s bed before Harry could do much about it. Harry quickly stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, taking Louis’ shoes off and wiggling his pants off. Harry felt weird about taking off his pants, but Louis’ jeans were so tight they might cut off the circulation in his legs.

Crawling in next to a sleeping Louis, Harry felt more awake than ever, his body lit up with trying not to touch Louis, but finding a way to be as close to him as possible. Harry couldn’t help but inhale a little bit, trying so hard not to be creepy, but trying so hard to be close to Louis. Harry wanted his cup of tea before bed, he wanted Louis by his side making tea with him. Harry just wanted Louis.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm definitely flying blind with this one. Projecting this out at like 8 chapters i think? I'll know for sure later. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this chapter to jinxthewitch because it is her birthday! Happy Birthday! Plus I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to hallieisbetterthanmost because she deals with a lot of One Direction talk.

Harry woke to a hot, sweaty arm slung across his stomach, hair tickling his neck and shoulder. Smooth skin pressed against Harry, and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He glanced down, only to see Louis snuggling up closer to him, wiggling his shoulders and pressing his face closer to Harry’s neck. Harry stiffened, his hand gripping the sheet, Louis legs tangled with his. Harry could hear Zayn in the kitchen, the kettle whistling, the sound of the toaster popping floating towards Harry’s ears. Harry slowly untangled himself from Louis, moving ever so slowly, trying not to wake him.

“Huh,” Louis mumbled when Harry slid all the way out of the bed. Louis rolled towards where Harry just was, his hand searching for Harry. He sat up, seeing Harry pull on a jumper, rubbing his eyes to rid the sleep.

“Well, hello there,” Louis said sleepily, his eyes raking over Harry’s body. Harry didn’t feel self conscious, but rather he felt awkward, knowing that Louis had a girlfriend, and that he shouldn’t be thinking about Louis that way. Or rather, maybe Louis shouldn’t be looking at harry like that.

“Um,” Harry said, speed walking out of the room, only tripping once on his pants that were lying on the ground. He hugged his arms to his chest, trying to contain a smile that shouldn’t be on his face, attempting to think of a way to explain to Zayn.

“So, finally up, sleeping beauty,” Zayn said in the kitchen, Liam wrapped behind him as he buttered toast. Liam’s entire length of his body was pressed against Zayn, his head ducked to press light kisses to Zayn’s neck.

“Yeah,” Harry said absentmindedly, sitting down in barstool, resting his head in his hands. He couldn’t figure out how to bring up Louis without sounding a little bit pathetic. Harry wanted to tell Zayn everything, but maybe that was something better saved for when he and Zayn were alone, and Louis wasn’t in the other room.

“Good morning, mates,” Louis said tiredly from the hallway, his little feet padding barefoot along the hardwood, one of Harry’s jumpers pulled over Louis’ torso. He noticed that Louis wasn’t wearing a t-shirt this morning, which meant that at some point during the night, Louis had pulled off his t-shirt and flung it onto Harry’s floor.

Zayn looked at Harry, his eyes wide and surprised, Liam straightening to his full height to look at Louis. Louis plopped down into a stool next to Harry, nudging Harry with his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind that I stole one of your jumpers. My shirt smelled like sweat and beer, and to be honest that is disgusting,” Louis said, grabbing a banana off the counter and peeling it, taking a large portion in his mouth before biting into it. Harry could not keep his eyes off of Louis’ mouth, where Zayn and Liam could not keep their mouths closed.

“So, Louis, why are you here at the flat?” Liam asked, peeling himself away from Zayn to move closer to Louis. Louis looked him up and down skeptically, rolling his eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Louis retorted, smiling menacingly. “But, no, I got drunk last night and Harry was gracious enough to make sure I didn’t pass out in the lawn of Ed’s house. I really need to stop going to those parties and drinking,” Louis added, standing and walking to the cabinets. He opened maybe three cabinets before he found one with mugs inside, pulling out two, one for Harry and one for himself. He quickly poured the tea, sliding one cup over to Harry, keeping one for himself.

“I’d like honey with this,” Harry said quietly, his words filling the silence.

“Don’t like your tea plain?” Louis asked, opening the fridge to pull out the honey. “Here you go, love,” Louis said as he handed Harry the bottle, sitting down next to Harry again. Harry looked at Louis, really looked hard Louis, his breath catching in his throat, thoughts of waking up with him flooding his brain.

“Well, I have to get ready for work,” Liam said, planting a wet kiss on Zayn’s cheek, sliding away from the bunch of them towards Zayn’s room. Zayn stayed put, examining Louis and Harry as Louis mumbled something about being too drunk for his own good and Harry replying with the good naturedness he always has. Louis’ body was turned into Harry’s as their conversation moved to telling each other some of the craziest party stories they had, and Zayn stayed there silent, still as a marble statue, and just as beautiful as one too. He was analyzing their every move, from the light touch of their knees to the way the tension in the air rested between them. They had been hanging out two days for chrissakes, and they were already so comfortable with each other that they were having casual touches and light, knowing smiles. Things that great friends (or a budding romance) would have.

“Oh, and Zayn,” Louis said, a smile dancing across his lips. “Me and Harry shared the bed, only because I was so drunk I couldn’t see straight.”

Zayn walked around the counter, pulling on both Harry and Louis’ shoulders so their ears came closer to his mouth. “I saw your little drunken kiss in the kitchen last night. I won’t tell Eleanor, or even Liam and Niall, if you want it to remain a secret. But, don’t tug Eleanor around, she is a nice girl and breaking her heart because she is some beard for you isn’t fair to her,” Zayn whispered, feeling the tenseness in their shoulders increase as each of his words flowed from his mouth.

“Zayn,” Harry said, pulling back. “Look, I kissed him first, remember? It was a misunderstanding, and he kissed me while he was drunk. It doesn’t even count,” Harry said, his voice nearly catching on the last sentence.

“Look,” Louis said, commanding attention. “It won’t happen again, okay? It’s not like we had sex last night or anything. I fell asleep on his bed, and that should be what matters. I mean, the only reason why I’m wearing this jumper is because my other t-shirt smelled so much like beer and sweat that I would throw up. I’ve got a massive hangover, and I bet you do too, so can we just get back to whispering and drinking our tea and nursing our hangovers?” Louis said in a rush, not pausing to take a breath.

Zayn nodded in approval, looking solely at Harry this time. “Watch yourself, Styles,” he said softly. He straightened, walking towards his own room. “I got morning lecture. By the time I get back, you better be gone, Louis,” Zayn said, pointing one finger at Louis before massaging his temples.

It was a moment or two before Harry or Louis even dared to look at each other. It was Harry to speak up first. “I just met you,” Harry said, as if that would make a difference. As if that information would matter in an hour or a day or even a week. Love traveled at its own speed. Not that Harry loved Louis or anything, their connection was one that wasn’t forced, but rather it came naturally, like two puzzle pieces finding their place in the world.

“I want to keep this between us,” Louis said, his voice barely audible.

“Keep what?” Harry asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Louis moved his hand back and forth between them. “Us. I want it secret. Secret relationship,” Louis said, leaning forward for Harry to hear better.

“I don’t know-” Harry started, but his voice was cut off by Louis quickly pressing his lips to Harry’s.

“Be quite. If you want anything to do with me, romantically I mean, then this is what I want,” Louis said, his voice barely a whisper, trying to keep all of the secrets between them. Harry only nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Louis, seeing his discomfort, leaned forward and pressed another light kiss to the corner of his mouth, pulling him into a hug.

“Lou,” Harry started, the rest of his sentence falling away from him as Louis trailed his fingers down his spine.

“I’m just not ready to break it off with Eleanor, okay? She makes a good beard. Doesn’t ask too many questions, doesn’t question when I’m moody. I just want this to stay secret a little longer, okay?” Louis said, nodding at Harry. Harry only nodded back, his lips pressed into a line. “Now, I gotta grab my stuff. I got a morning lecture, too,” Louis said, patting Harry’s shoulder as he got up and walked away from him. Harry rested his head down on his arms, his stomach no longer hungry for the salty bacon on the counter. He didn’t even see Louis leave, just felt the trail of his hands on Harry’s head as he flounced out the door into the cold outside.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t see Louis for nearly two weeks. Mainly because exams were coming up so soon that Harry couldn’t think straight, let alone have a fun night out, but also because Louis was a loner during exams, or so Niall said. Niall said that Louis would hole up in his dorm room and put on noise cancelling headphones while he studied and wrote essays. Sometimes Harry forgot that Louis lived in a dorm, instead of a flat. I mean, Harry was in his first year of Uni, but still, it seemed weird for someone of Louis’ age to be living in a dorm with all of the other newbies with too little money to afford a flat.

Harry thought he did well on his exams, and besides a little anxiety from Zayn, Zayn seemed to do well, too, only freaking out once. Harry took that as a good thing. Then exams were over, and it had nearly been two weeks, and Harry was alone in the flat. Zayn and Liam went out for a celebratory 4 month/ exams-are-over dinner. Which would turn into drinks, which would turn into Liam going back to his flat with Zayn. Which also meant that Harry was alone for the night.

After calling Niall, and having him say he was going out with some girl in one of his classes, Harry decided to call Louis. Louis, the one he instantly clicked with, Louis the one with tiny little feet, the one that made Harry feel giddy inside and made him feel like settling down and starting his life. Harry got all of that from two days of hanging out.

“Louis?” Harry said when someone answered the phone. Of course, Harry didn’t have Louis’ number, and had to as Niall for his number.

“Hey it’s Louis. May I ask who is callin’ me?” Louis said, his voice a little bit sassy.

Harry bit his lip. “It’s me. Harry,” he said nervously, his breath catching in his throat. He pinched his thigh lightly, trying to contain himself.

“Well, I’m assuming you’re asking me over to your flat. Zayn and Liam came over here not even twenty minutes ago to tell me to head over there,” Louis said, noise in the background. Noise that sounded like cars and the street.

“Are you… Are you already on your way?” Harry asked, his voice catching. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his palms almost sweating. He knew that Louis had a girlfriend, but it was what Lou said last time that made Harry want to kiss him and throw up (not at the same time, though).

“Of course I’m on my way. I would bring Niall, but I think you already know where he is,” Louis said, a smile in his voice. “Plus, I got beer,” Louis said, his voice a little more serious.

“Sounds fantastic,” Harry said. “See you in a few.” Harry hung up the phone, wiping his sweaty palms on the bottom of his t-shirt. He immediately turned around in circles, his eyes spotting garbage on the floor of his bedroom and dirty clothes that should have been put in the hamper a long time ago. He rushed around, putting dirty plates from the sink into the dishwasher, clothes into the hamper, and exchanging his shirt for one that didn’t have a food stain on it. After another minute of pacing, he decided just to sit. To sit, turn on whatever football match was on tv, and sit. Because nothing could be more normal than sitting, right? He couldn’t look nervous while sitting.

Three sharp raps at the door. “C’mon in,” Harry said steadily, his knee giggling up and down. The door opened, and Harry turned his head to see Louis walk in with a takeout bag and a six pack of beer. Louis set the beer and food on the counter, walking over to plop next to Harry, a safe enough distance away that their hands wouldn’t brush, but close enough that Harry could still reach out and touch him if he needed to.

“Brought some take out. Thai food. It’s from my favorite Thai place,” Louis said, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Well, aren’t you gonna go serve it?” Louis said playfully, smiling at Harry, raising one eyebrow. Harry couldn’t resist.

“Yeah, of course, give me a second,” Harry said, getting up and smiling at Louis. He quickly grabbed out two plates, dishing out the food pretty equally between them, leaving some in the container. He walked over and set the plates on the coffee table, going back to grab a beer for each of them.

“Thanks, love,” Louis said, smiling at Harry and grabbing his plate. Harry sat down in the same spot as last time, but it seemed like Louis had moved a little bit closer to him, just a little bit, enough for Harry to notice.

Harry gulped down his food, practically inhaling it like air. He could see Louis taking his time next to him, his eyes locked on the screen as the football match continued. Harry, too lazy to move or something like that, stared at Louis’ food like it was the last food on Earth. It didn’t even take a full minute for Louis to notice. Without question, Louis slid his plate over to Harry’s sliding half of his remaining food onto Harry’s plate, the food steaming still.

“Thank you,” Harry said, his fork already raising to his mouth to shove more food inside. He smiled with his mouth full, the curry running down his chin. “It’s delicious,” Harry said, his voice muffled due to the food.

“I know,” Louis said, reaching over to pat Harry’s knee, taking his hand back after a moment, Harry’s heart speeding up a little bit. Harry swallowed, wanting nothing more than to have Louis closer to him.

After the match, both of their plates wiped clean (Harry practically licking them) Harry relaxed into the couch, flipping through the channels of the tv, trying to settle on something, anything, good.

“Harry,” Louis said quietly, commanding Harry’s attention. Harry turned his head to see Louis scooting closer to him on the couch, his thigh slowly pressing tighter with Harry’s, his smile perfect and his teeth a perfect white.

Harry leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against Louis’, letting Louis decide where the kiss was going to go. Instead of pulling away, saying things that Harry wouldn’t want to hear. Louis leaned forward, though, his hands pushing Harry back into the arm of the couch, Harry’s torso turning towards Louis. Harry’s hands found Louis’ hips, his fingertips pressing into the skin just above his waistband. Louis deepened the kiss, settling himself between Harry’s legs. Harry spread his thighs wider so Louis’ hips could fit between them, his fingers trailing up Louis’ spine. Louis’ hands were shoved into Harry’s hair, his fingers tangled in the curly locks, his body pressed into Harry’s.

Louis pulled back, his breath heavy and halting, his cock semi-hard on Harry’s leg. “My cue to go,” Louis said, sitting up and edging himself off of Harry. Harry’s hands reached out for Louis, but Louis was already grabbing his shoes and slipping them onto his feet.

“Why do you have to go?” Harry asked, confused, sitting up to look at Louis. He frowned slightly, pouting.

“I don’t want anything to get too serious. I don’t do blow jobs on the first date,” Louis said, smiling at Harry mischievously.

“So, this is a first date?” Harry asked, his eyes brightening.

Louis laughed, grabbing his coat off the hook, walking to the front door, Harry trailing after him. “Whatever you want it to be.” Louis pulled him in for one more rough kiss before leaving, Harry sagging against the door. He looked at the clock, signaling that it was almost 11pm. Maybe Harry should just get to bed.

 

***

Harry wants to tell Zayn everything. Actually, its Harry’s first instinct to tell Zayn everything, but now he can’t. But, oh boy, Harry couldn’t be happier. First, Harry got Louis. He got him in enough ways that matter, their secret strung between them like rope, tying them together in ways that the other boys didn’t know about. Second, Harry had Louis, and that was enough.

“What is up with you?” Zayn said, from the barstool, watching Harry fry up bacon and eggs. Harry smiled at Zayn, his dimples creased as deep as the possibly could be.

“Absolutely nothing,” Harry said, wiping his face of the smile, the only part of the smile left was the crinkles by his eyes.

“I know something is up with you, Styles,” Zayn said, narrowing his eyes at Harry. He studied Harry’s face, trying to see if his blank expression would break. Harry kept his cool though, his face still neutral under the scrutiny of Zayn’s piercing stare. “Harry, I’d like for you to tell me,” Zayn said, his voice kind and gentle, trying to lure the answer out of Harry.

“Someday,” Harry said quietly, not meeting Zayn’s eyes but smiling from ear to ear. All because of Louis. All because of the stupid boy that made him feel happy. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely procrastinated on this chapter but now its done! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> None of this has any truth besides names and stuff like that. Completely fictional storyline. (You've probably heard it all before)

Harry made plans to see Louis that same day, the same day he almost told Zayn. Harry should really zip his lips, or rather numb his face, because it was those dimples that gave away everything. Louis, on the other hand, was perfect about concealing his emotions. I guess he would have to, considering he has been in the closet forever. Harry had suggested that all of the boys go out for drinks after work, not just because he wanted to see Louis all dressed up in his work attire, but because he wanted to genuinely hang out with the guys. But, Harry has to admit that seeing Louis all dressed up is enough motivation in itself.

“Hazza!” Niall declared, jumping onto Harry’s back as Harry walked out to where Niall awaited with his car. Usually they walked everywhere, but since they all agreed to meet at Louis’ work-- which was all the way across town-- they needed a car. Harry and Zayn both had cars, but they walked to work, so they had to take Niall’s beat up hunk of metal that barely passed as a car.

“Sheesh, Niall. You’re gonna make me fall,” Harry said, gently shoving Niall off of him. Niall smiled menacingly, his cheeks rosy from the cold air.

“Gosh, Niall,” Zayn said in a high pitch tone, attempting to mock Harry. Harry just shoved his shoulder lightly, not even moving Zayn an inch.

“What’s crawled up your ass and died?” Harry asked Zayn, then immediately slapped a hand over Zayn’s mouth. “Don’t even say a thing,” Harry warned, placing his other hand on Zayn’s shoulder to hold him back. Zayn licked his hand, making Harry’s palm wet with spit.

“C’mon, Harold, you set me up on that one,” Zayn said, laughing at Harry.

Harry shook his head at Zayn, wiping his spitty palm on Niall’s jacket, making him jump away from Harry. “Let’s just go, okay?” Harry said, opening the passenger door. to get inside.

 ***

“Guys!” Liam said, immediately drawing Zayn into a hug. Zayn just wrapped his arms around his torso, smiling up at Liam like he was the greatest thing in the world. I guess that’s what love looks like.

“Hey, Liam,” Niall said, fist bumping Liam, moving towards the door to the restaurant Louis worked in. Harry followed after Niall, leaving the couple in the street to kiss and canoodle to their hearts content. Inside, it was darker than Harry expected, the windows in the front of the building only letting in the darkness. The stage was lit up, the microphone stand shining perfectly in the center of a spotlight. There were people in about half of the tables, mood lighting around the edges of the room, creating an overall dark room. Harry immediately spotted Louis sitting in the corner closest to the stage, sipping from a soda glass. Harry weaved through the tables,  not particularly caring if Niall or the power couple were following.

“Hey, Louis,” he said once he approached the table, sitting down next to Louis. Niall did in fact follow him, taking a seat on the other side of Louis. They all sat in comfortable silence for a moment, their breaths almost synchronized, their eyes all locked onto the stage, before the power couple came. Harry had officially started calling them the power couple because of the way they acted and looked. Liam, the big, muscular guy who would kick your face in if he needed to, but was also very compassionate. Zayn, his classically good looks and the way he always looked good no matter what and his shyness. They complimented each other in ways that no other person could.

“It’s very… dry compared to when I usually stop by,” Niall said, breaking their silence, his eyes scanning the room.

Louis tapped his fingers nervously on the table. “No one wants to sing tonight. Some of them even asked when I was going to sing. I mean, I’m off shift. I won’t get paid for singing,” Louis said quietly, his words carrying through the air.

“C’mon, you’re a great singer. Do it for fun,” Niall said, leaning forward on the table.

Louis thought about this for a moment, his foot tapping unevenly under the table. Harry reached out with is foot and wrapped his ankle around Louis’, stilling his foot. Louis smiled at Harry briefly. That was when a man, dressed up in the casual waiter’s uniform, approached the table.

“Louis, Bossman says you have to go up. None of us can sing worth shit, and I’m pretty sure that we would scare everyone away,” says the guy, touching Louis’ shoulder. Harry wanted to slap that guys hand off of Louis’ shoulder, but resisted the urge, deciding to rub his ankle against Louis’ instead.

“Are you sure?” Louis said meekly. “I mean, I just got off,” Louis said quietly, turning his head towards the guy.

“He said he’d add it to your next paycheck,” the guy says, his hand patting Louis’ shoulder roughly.

“Fine,” Louis said, dismissing the guy. “What song do you guys think I should do?” Louis asked, addressing the table, rubbing his knee against Harry’s.

“Something by Justin Bieber,” Niall says, knocking his knuckles against the table. Zayn and Liam just looked at him, a look that wasn’t angry, but rather a look that portrayed their frustration with Niall.

“Do something soulful. Do a cover of one of Ed’s songs!” Zayn suggested, leaning into Liam more.

“I would, but I definitely don’t know any of Ed’s songs by heart. Plus, I don’t know the guitar involved. What about you, Harry?” Louis said, bumping Harry’s knee with his.

“Um… Hey There Delilah? By the Plain White T’s?” Harry said, the statement coming out more like a question.

Louis considered it for a moment, rubbing his slightly scruffy chin. “Sounds upbeat enough to me. Plus, I can most definitely play that one on guitar,” Louis said, standing up and moving around to the stage, bouncing lightly with every step. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him but Harry just shrugged, unsure.

“Hello!” Louis said into the live microphone, his voice loud and projected across the buzzing restaurant, his head turning to smile at Harry. “As many of you may know, it is Artist’s night every night here, but all of you are too chicken to step up to the plate. I guess that means I’ll have to break the ice tonight,” Louis says, slinging a guitar onto his shoulder. “Tonight I will sing Hey There Delilah. Feel free to sing along,” Louis adds, sitting on the stool on stage. He clears his throat, dragging the microphone closer to him, angling it just right before strumming the first few note of the song.

“Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City?” Louis sings, his voice coming across pure and perfect, his fingers strumming out the chords. Zayn gasps slightly, Liam’s smile indicating that he was impressed. Niall didn’t look surprised, already have heard Louis’ voice often.

“Wow,” Harry murmured, smiling brightly until his dimples shone. Louis looked over, smiling at Harry’s dimples as he sang, his voice bright and beautiful and clear. Harry felt his heart betray him, skipping a beat when Louis sang that last verse while looking straight at Harry. The entire restaurant clapped, but no one clapped as loud and as enthusiastically as Harry. Louis strolled off stage, leaving the guitar in the stand onstage, smiling at the table as he sat down.

“That was bloody brilliant,” Zayn said, leaning forward, his elbows on the table. “Your voice is just so clear. Pure,” Zayn added, smiling brightly.

“Um, thanks?” Louis said, laughing and leaning to bump shoulders with Harry. “What did you think, Harold? You’re the one that said to do that song,” Louis added, his attention on Harry.

Harry swallowed, trying to form words. “It was better than I could have ever imagined,” Harry said finally, smiling at Louis.

“I knew you would kick some ass,” Niall says, smiling and leaning back to appreciate some customers bum. He winked at the lady, turning up the Irish charm.

“C’mon, guys,” Louis said with a grin, his knee bouncing up and down underneath the table. “Now, what’s it gonna take to get me some drinks?”

 ***

After they had drinks, and Liam and Zayn went back to Liam’s place, and Niall went to meet up with Demi, it was just Louis and Harry. Just the two of them in Harry’s flat, Louis’ coat over the back of one of the barstools, his scarf strewn across the couch, along with Harry’s coat, their shoes kicked off by the door. Without hesitation, Louis pressed himself against Harry, slowly linking his arms around Harry’s neck before kissing him lightly.

Harry’s hands wound around his waist, walking him backwards to the couch, pressing him down into the cushions, Harry hovering over him, trying not to squish him. Harry straddled Louis, his knees on either side of Louis’ hips. Harry’s hands were placed just under Louis’ t-shirt, his fingers digging into bare skin. Louis’ hands were tangled in Harry’s curly hair, pulling Harry’s face closer to deepen the kiss. Harry felt himself getting hard, and pulled away slightly, just to look at Louis for a moment.

“You are gorgeous,” Harry said, looking at Louis for a moment, pressing a kiss to each of Louis’ cheeks.

“You are a sap,” Louis said, one of his hands trailing down to settle on the edge of Harry’s jeans, his fingertips dipping into the front of his pants. Another silent moment passed before Louis leaned up to kiss Harry, grinding his hips against Harry. With a little growl, Harry deepened their kiss, grinding down slightly, just enough to know that Louis was hard, too. Harry grinned while kissing him, grinding his hips down in a slow circle. Louis bucked up, moaning into Harry’s mouth, pulling him closer. Harry kissed him slower, his hips grinding down again, Louis’ breath coming quicker. Harry, close to coming, grinds down once more as Louis shudders underneath him, his hands tugging Harry closer. Harry comes, the spots on his eyelids blooming.

Harry lays next to Louis on the couch, most of him hanging off. He hangs on though, wanting to stay as close to Louis as he can. “You made me mess my goddamned pants,” Louis says after a moment, wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I haven’t done that… ever,” Louis adds.

“I’m just that good, babe,” Harry says, poking Louis’ stomach, feeling quite proud of himself. Louis shoved him off the couch, Harry landing flat on his butt. “You seem to forget I’m in the same boat,” Harry added, standing up, his pants sticky.

“You’re lending me some clothes while I’m here, then,” Louis said, smiling at Harry from his position on the couch. Harry just smiled, leaning over to kiss Louis’ forehead.

“I’m not just gonna bring you clothes, you fool,” Harry said. “Plus, what is the rush to leave?” Harry asked, walking away to put his coat and Louis’ scarf on the barstool.

“Gonna meet Eleanor in a few minutes,” Louis says quietly. Harry stopped where he was, turning around to look at the couch, where Louis is staring at the ceiling.

“Just… break up with her,” Harry said, dragging his hands through his hair. He looked at Louis again, Louis sitting up with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

Louis breathed in and out deeply before replying to Harry’s comment. “I just don’t feel like dealing with the shit about being gay, you know? I mean, this kid in my hometown came out as gay and he was bashed for it. I never want that to happen to me, to have my mum worry because I’m in the hospital after being beaten up.”

Harry crossed the room, resting one hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We don’t live in a small town anymore, Lou. This is London, and I don’t think anyone is going to care if you’re gay,” Harry said, ruffling Louis’ hair.

 “Sorry,” Louis said. “I just don’t want to right now, okay? Why not add another year of lying on top of the stack I already have?” Louis checks his phone, already standing up to leave, even though not even minutes ago they were making out on the couch.

“C’mon, let’s get you clean clothes,” Harry mutters, walking down the hallway to his room. The whiteboard on the outside of his door has his to-do list on it, but while Harry walks inside to grab out clothes for Louis, Louis is erasing the to-do list, adding his own writing.

“‘Property of Louis Tomlinson. Do Not Touch,’” Harry said aloud, smiling at Louis. “What a dork. Now, c’mon. Here is some stuff that could possibly fit you,” Harry said, throwing a bundle of clothing at Louis. “I just don’t see why you have to leave so soon,” Harry pouted, as Louis quickly turned around and dropped his pants, giving Harry a full view of his butt.

“Eleanor. Remember? I can’t just parade around with you all the time,” Louis said, pulling on Harry’s boxer briefs, the fabric sticking to his arse, his hips wiggling a bit to get them comfortable. He pulled Harry’s jeans over his legs, the fabric tight around his bum, but a few inches too long in the leg.

“Why do you need her?” Harry asked, tilting his head to rest it against the wall.

“Harry, don’t question my reasoning. It will all work out in the end, trust me,” Louis said, rolling up the end of the pants a few times. He handed Harry back his t-shirt, quickly dusting off his own. “Look, I just gotta go, okay? Don’t worry, love,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry quickly, his mouth barely brushing against Harry’s before he was in the living room, tugging on his shoes, and out the door, his coat not quite on all the way.

Harry really liked that boy.

***

“Harry, are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Louis?” Zayn asked, sipping his morning cup of tea.

“I’m positive,” Harry said. Taking an extra long sip of his tea before continuing to clean up the dishes.

“You know you can always tell me things,” Zayn said, rapping his knuckles against the counter. Harry could hear Liam in the other room, showering, singing lightly like no one could hear him.

“You know that you can tell me about the sheet music you hide,” Harry said. “I’ve tried playing some of it. It is really good, Zayn. Don’t hide something like that. It’s like when you hide the fact that you literally draw everything,” Harry replied, hitting Zayn where it would hurt most.

Zayn just stared at Harry for a moment. “So are you admitting to have something with Louis, or are you just pointing out the fact that you were rifling through my stuff,” Zayn said slowly.

“I’m not having anything with Louis. He is with Eleanor,” Harry said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

“Look, Harry, I can tell when you’re happier. You have this smile, and it’s different from any other smile. I mean, you’ve hung out with Louis a few times, five tops? And you already have this smile, this special smile that I’ve never seen on your face besides when you’re smiling at Louis, or when Louis is around. It involves both of your dimples being prominent and your eyes shining brightly. You’re practically fucking glowing Harry and you know what? That is scary. Knowing that one person could make you feel like that, whether or not you’re dating,” Zayn said, sipping from his mug.

Harry thought about this for a moment. “Are you saying that you’re afraid I’ll replace you?”. When Zayn didn’t reply, only looked off to the side, Harry knew the answer. “Zaynie, I’m not just going to replace you! Wouldn’t want to get rid of you,” Harry said, walking around the counter to pull Zayn into a hug.

“It’s just scary seeing you gone so fast, you know?” Zayn said into Harry’s shoulder, causing him to tense.

“I’m not gone, Zayn,” Harry said. Not yet he thought. He pulled away from Zayn, smiling at him, Zayn looking a little bit sad. “You know what, Zaynie, after work today wanna pull out your music? Maybe sing it? I definitely have a few songs memorized,” Harry said, patting Zayn’s shoulder to cheer him up.

“Sounds good,” Zayn said quietly, smiling at Harry. Harry sometimes forgot how shy Zayn could be sometimes, and how sensitive he was when he thought people were mad at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” Liam said from the hallway, a towel hanging low on his hips, showing off every muscle in his stomach. Harry whistled appreciatively, earning himself a slap from Zayn.

“Babe, wow,” Zayn said, looking Liam up and down, his eyes lingering. Liam chuckled, making his stomach muscles ripple. Harry steadied himself by putting one hand on the counter, trying to breath deeply.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before now,” Liam said, giving one last smile before pivoting on his heel to walk back to Zayn’s bedroom.

“Now I see why you keep him along,” Harry said quietly, taking another deep breath before turning to look at Zayn. Zayn looked dazed, like he had just seen an angel. “Maybe I’ll make myself scarce,” Harry said, quickly walking to his bedroom to grab his shoes.  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh sheesh sorry this took forever. I was feeling very uninspired the past week, but I've worked through all of my homework and problems and hey, I got a chapter done. It is kinda short, but this is all I got for today. 
> 
> Finally decided on a length. This is the second to last chapter! Shout out to all of my friends reading this who had to sit through hours of me complaining about/ brainstorming ideas for this chapter.

The next three weeks went by before Harry even noticed. The air started to get warmer, just a little bit, and Louis started his regular season practice, always texting Harry before and after practice, sending silly little things, silly little messages. He also started dropping into Harry’s work when Niall always showed up, smiling at Harry before settling down into a stool next to him behind the counter. Demi and Niall always gave them looks, but they still sat and talked, Louis always bringing him a tea from the shop downstairs. If they were lucky (like when Demi and Niall would pop downstairs for a quick coffee during her break) they would get some time alone together that usually entailed Harry pressing Louis back into the counter and kissing him passionately for the few minutes that they had alone together.

Then there was when they hung out with the guys. Most of the time Louis came alone to hang with everyone else, drinking beers and goofing around like normal guys. If they were at a house party, Louis and Harry would find a quiet room or a bathroom and make out, usually just kissing, sometimes more, but never anything more than a quick hand job before they returned to the party, flustered looking. It was a wonder how anyone believed their stories. I mean, Louis would come back with his cheeks flushed pink and his fly down while Harry’s curls were out of place and his lips were red from kissing.

Zayn knew something though, because Zayn was the strong, silent type who would watch them out of the corner of his eye. And Niall obviously knew something, but the extent to what he knew was unclear to both Louis and Harry. Niall was always the smart, knowledgeable person, so it wasn’t a surprise that he suspected something, but it was Eleanor’s obliviousness that sealed the deal. As long as she didn’t know, and as long as Louis appeared straight, they were in the clear.

Actually, Harry and Louis didn’t always necessarily appear straight. They clicked, like two puzzle pieces finding each other in the crazy world. They could talk all day and night about absolutely nothing, they would break off from the group and whisper to each other, their heads bent close together, Harry always reaching out to touch Louis in some manner, until Louis started reaching back, their elbows knocking together as they walked. Zayn even mentioned it to Harry as they grew closer, yet Harry still denied anything. And that was what was eating at Harry: lying to Zayn. Zayn was his best mate, his friend, his best buddy, his flat mate. Harry and Zayn used to share everything, but this whole Louis debacle was sticking a thorn in the side of their friendship.  
***  
“Mate, haven’t seen you in what feels like forever,” Zayn said, setting his school bag down on the table in the small hallway that served as their entranceway. He was only wearing a jacket, as it was mid March in London. Harry shrugged, flipping over the grilled cheese in the pan. He made two, already planning on wrapping one up in the refrigerator for Zayn.

“Well, hello, Zayn. Making grilled cheese. You’ll get it fresh, today,” Harry said a bit sarcastically, turning to grab a glass out from behind him to set in front of Zayn’s barstool. Quickly grabbing the water pitcher out of the fridge, Harry poured lemon water into Zayn’s glass as Zayn sat down, shrugging his jacket onto the back of the chair.

“You don’t even know how many times I’ve had to reheat food in the past few weeks,” Zayn said, taking a long sip of water.

“Oh, Zayn, you know I cook at exactly the same time every day. It’s your fault for spending so much time with Liam and his lack of kitchen skills,” Harry said, grabbing a plate to put Zayn’s grilled cheese on.

“Well, I have to say that Liam’s kitchen skills are quite great,” Zayn said quietly, his voice a smile, on the verge of a giggle.

“That was too much info,” Harry said, plating his own food before walking around the counter to sit next to Zayn.

“Not as bad as you and Lou,” Zayn said through a mouthful of food. Zayn peered at Harry from the corner of his eye, gouging Harry’s reaction. Harry just stopped, slowly turning to face Zayn, opening his mouth to let an unchewed piece of grilled cheese fall onto his plate.

“Shut up. Me and Lou aren’t making out in front of everyone all the time, like you and Liam,” Harry retorted, picking up the chunk of grilled cheese and shoving it roughly back into his mouth.

“Well it’s not like me and Liam give each other puppy eyes all the time,” Zayn said defensively, not turning his head towards Harry.

“No, you guys are worse, with those long, extended looks that make every conversation at the table stop and people from other tables look over to see what’s happening. Don’t question you and Liam’s cuteness, okay?” Harry said, patting Zayn’s knee with his hand.

Zayn swallowed quickly, the food and the lump in his throat disappearing. “Harry, there is no reason for you to be keeping secrets from me, right?” Zayn said, looking at Harry. Harry tried to keep his face flat, emotional less, but something shone through, something that Zayn picked up on. Zayn gave him a look, his eyebrows raised, his hand soft as he touched Harry’s shoulder gently.

“ ‘s not that serious,” Harry murmured, smiling a little bit, his dimples not poking through. “It’s something that will hopefully resolve itself. And it makes me happier, and if you can’t know, then you can’t know,” Harry said, trying to phrase his words so Zayn wouldn’t guess what he was talking about.

“Harry--”

“I’ve got it under control,” Harry said quickly, cutting Zayn off. “Don’t even say a word, I’ve got this handled.”

“Harry I just don’t want you keeping secrets from me,” Zayn said, pulling his eyebrows together.

“Jesus, Zayn, I think I’ll be okay,” Harry said, smiling weakly at Zayn.  
***  
“Babe, you okay?” Harry said, bumping his knee into Louis’ in the cab they were taking, Harry too smashed to think about anything but Louis. Lou’s eyes glazed over at least a minute ago.

“Of course,” Louis said, cracking a smile and leaning towards Harry, his head fitting perfectly into Harry’s shoulder. Louis cuddled up close to Harry, like they were a real couple riding home after a rough party night.

“You can always tell me things, you know that, right?” Harry said, brushing Louis’ damp hair off of his forehead. Louis just nodded, snuggling closer to Harry, pressing as much of his body to Harry’s as he possibly could.

“I know. I just feel weird hanging out at parties and things lately. All I’ve really wanted to do is stay home with a movie lately, cuddling up on the couch with someone very male and not Eleanor. All Eleanor wants to do is watch The Notebook on repeat while I make her tea and she cuddles next to me. I just don’t want that anymore,” Louis said, his arms winding around Harry’s waist, his leg slotting itself in between Harry’s legs. “I used to be okay with that. I used to do that kind of thing with her because I was still denying the fact that I wasn’t going to change.”

“Babe, I will always and forever watch movies with you. Just ask, okay?” Harry said, tugging Louis closer and pressing a light kiss to Louis’ forehead.  
The sat in silence for another moment, their breaths slow and calm, Harry tapping out an unrecognizable beat onto Louis’ hip. The street numbers got closer and closer to where Harry’s flat was, and they got closer, the cab pulling in front of Harry’s place. They were reluctant to move, their bodies comfortably intertwined.

After paying, Harry took Louis’ hand, holding it as they mounted the stairs to Harry’s building, unspoken love between them. Anyone watching would say that the two of them were deeply in love. Anyone watching, including their friends, could see that something more was strung between them like spider webs, each strand just as fragile as the last. But, like a spider web, every strand made their web stronger, their connection stronger, and each growing day it would be harder to break those strands.  
***  
They developed a routine. An arrangement of sorts. Louis would always come over on Sunday nights for a movie, some crisps, and tea, of course. Harry would always make them dinner on Sundays, and they would have a nice sit down meal like a real couple, their feet intertwined underneath the table. Usually, after their movie, they would go and fool around a bit, nothing too intense, but not something boring. Usually just lazy kissing and handjobs, their sweaty limbs sticking together as they slept next to each other, Louis sneaking out in the morning before Zayn could notice. This was their Sunday’s, their routine Sunday, starting ever since their conversation in the cab. Because being together wasn’t just about sex with them, but it was abou the immediate connection that they had.

Otherwise, their days varied. If either Louis or Harry had a mountain of homework, then they would spread their books out on Harry’s bed. If Louis had a football game, you bet Harry was their with front row seats. Louis made it routine to visit the bookstore at least once a week while Harry worked. He usually came in every other day with Niall, but if he couldn’t make it, he always called before hand. They were practically dating, practically a real couple, except for the fact that Eleanor was this barrier-- a cock block-- that always managed to squeeze in between them. They couldn’t hold hands in public, or wrap their arms around each other, but they certainly did as much as they could without giving it away.

Zayn caught on. Harry didn’t know when, or how much he knew, but almost three months since Harry met Louis, since they started this relationship they had, Zayn started to say things. Zayn would elbow Harry if he was staring too obviously at Louis. Or make sure Louis and Harry didn’t have seats next to each other whenever Eleanor came out to eat with them. Zayn almost became this third party protector, his job to make sure they didn’t slip up.

Harry was falling hard, though. He invested all of his time into texting, calling, or writing sloppy little notes to Louis. Sometimes, if he knew that Louis was in practice, or was in class, Harry would write down his thoughts on a scrap of paper, delivering these accumulated scraps to give to Louis when he saw him in person the next time. Louis would often leave little cut out hearts in Harry’s pockets, no words, just the little hearts no bigger than Harry’s closed fist.

They were sappy. They had pet names. Harry’s was Hazza, and Louis’ was BooBear. They referred to each other as ‘love’ even when Eleanor was around. They always had a joke strung between them, one that none of the boys would get. They would press their shoulders together when they walked as a group. Whenever Louis performed at his work, Harry was there, cheering louder than anyone else in the bar.

One, two, three months passed since they first met. They celebrated their anniversary every month. It was ironic, because Louis couldn’t even remember which month his anniversary with Eleanor was. This fact made Harry extremely happy. Harry’s smile was permanent, and Louis couldn’t help but contain a smile whenever he saw Harry.  
But thing is, as spring bloomed and summer drew nearer, Louis got stiffer. He looked stiffer with Eleanor, and his stiffness carried onto his time with Harry. He looked worried a lot, and had a hard time at work sometimes. He wasn’t getting paid enough and was having an impossible time finding another job that would pay a college kid higher than what Louis was already making. Plus, Louis’ roommate was a homophobic jerk, and it took a lot of energy for Louis to not come out and say that he was gay to his roommate.  
***  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked for what seemed like the millionth time in one night. He brushed the hair off of Louis’ sweaty forehead, leaning forward to see all of Louis. Louis didn’t move, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the tv screen.

“I’m fine, babe,” Louis said absentmindedly, not even looking at Harry.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, poking Louis’ belly button, hoping to elicit a response out of him. Not a giggle, or a smile, just the same blank expression.

“I’m fine, Harry, sheesh. Don’t have to climb up my bum all the time,” Louis said darkly, snapping at Harry. Harry waggled his eyebrows at Louis, making him giggle. “Not like that, dummy,” Louis said, his shoulders drooping a little bit. “I’m just tired of things, ya know?”

“If you need space, I could always…” Harry said, scooting away from Louis, untangling their legs and sitting propper on the other end of the couch. After a moment, Louis sighed, turning to look at Harry. “Not like that, okay? I’d rather we cuddle right now than anything else,” Louis said, crawling over to Harry and laying his head in Harry’s lap. Harry’s hand fell naturally on Louis’ hip where his shirt rode up.

“C’mon, Lou, talk to me,” Harry said quietly, whispering as he rubbed circles into Louis’ hip.

“No,” Louis said, his voice muffled by Harry’s leg. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s thigh, his butt wiggling to sink into the couch. “I don’t want to talk,” he added, turning to lie on his back, looking up at Harry with those blue eyes and oh, those eyelashes. Harry’s hand remained on Louis, his palm flat on Louis’ stomach. Without warning, Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, hard, desperate, his mouth moving quickly and fluidly with Harry’s. Louis gripped the back of Harry’s neck, scooting himself closer to Harry, pressing their bodies together as Louis sits up more, reaching down to Harry’s waist to pull of his shirt. Louis moved quickly, straddling Harry before Harry could say anything, grinding his hips into Harry’s.

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry said, breaking apart from Louis, his chest heaving, his hands planted firmly on Louis’ hips. “Look, you’re all emotional right now, and I don’t know why, and I’m certainly not fooling around with you until you explain yourself,” Harry said, leaning as far back as he could with Louis pinning him down.

“I’m just pissy because Zayn said some shit to me, okay? Zayn is worried about you, and I didn’t mention it, but Zayn caught me sneaking out of your room last Sunday. I told him not to say anything, and he called and talked to me today, saying not to mess with you, alright? And what he said made sense, and I don’t want to hurt you, but I have Eleanor,” Louis said in a rush, his words tumbling onto themselves in a hurry to leave his mouth.

“Leave Eleanor,” Harry said firmly, one of the first times he had ever downright suggested it to Louis. “I know you have an emotional attachment with her, and you don’t want to break her heart or whatever, but look what it’s doing to you. It’s adding yet another stress on the stressful situation you’re already in. Just leave her,” Harry continued, ignoring Louis’ face as he talked.

“Harry, I’ve known her forever, I can’t just leave her,” Louis said, pouting. “C’mon, Haz, I like the situation I’m in. It’s comfortable. I just can’t break her heart,” Louis added, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s arms.

“Who cares if you break her heart? You’re breaking mine every time I see you with her. My heart cracks every time that you mention how you’re with her, or whenever you say you aren’t going to break up with her. I want to be with you, and I love you, yet you still see her instead of being happy with me,” Harry said, pushing Louis’ hips back.  
Louis climbed off of him, standing in front of Harry. “I want you to be supportive of what I’m doing,” Louis said weakly, running a hand through his hair.  
“How am I supposed to be supportive when you keep doing this to me? SLoppy blow jobs in the bathroom isn’t how a relationship is supposed to work,” Harry protested, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Haz,” Louis said, leaning forward to brush Harry’s hair away from his face. “I want to be with you, just the timing isn’t right.”

“Will the timing ever be right? Will the situations ever be right? Will you ever give me a chance? Because it seems like you are giving me every excuse to not be with me. If you just wanted casual sex, maybe you should have mentioned that before I fell in love with you,” Harry said, not daring to look Louis in the eye.

“You knew what you were getting into,” Louis said angrily.

Harry just shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. “Break up with her,” he whispered, his voice almost too low for Louis to hear. “Break up with her, or I’m not doing this anymore,” Harry added, a little louder. “I don’t want my heart broken any more than it is.”

Harry didn’t look at Louis, no matter how intense Louis’ face was. Without a word, Louis grabbed his light jacket and left, shutting the door firmly and loudly behind him, leaving Harry alone in the room. Harry didn’t move for a long time, not until he heard Zayn open the front door. Not until he heard Zayn & Liam’s loud laughter as they entered the flat.

“Forgot to lock the door, Harry?” Zayn said. Harry couldn’t see Zayn’s face from where he was sitting, and didn’t move from the slumped position he was sitting in. “You alright, mate?” Zayn asked, his tone much softer, his voice carrying lightly across the room. Harry still didn’t move, the weight in his chest too much to handle.

“I don’t know what to say anymore,” Harry said quietly. Silence followed his words, and he wasn’t quite sure that Zayn heard him. Zayn walked around the couch, sitting where Louis was laying not even a few hours ago, his coat still on, his hair mussed from the wind.

“Oh, mate,” Zayn said, pulling him in for a hug. “I don’t know what happened, but I will make it all better,” Zayn added, this part whispered into Harry’s ear as Harry sobbed silently into Zayn’s shoulder.

“It was Louis,” Harry sobbed into Zayn’s shoulders. “He’s gone. Left me.”

“Left you?” Zayn said, placing his hands onto Harry’s shoulders and lifting his torso away from his own. Harry proceeded to tell Zayn everything, sparing no detail. Starting with the night they had met, then the sloppy hookups in between, down to the day Harry started feeling love for Louis, and Zayn listened through it all, his eyes hardening at the end when he heard what Louis was making Harry do.

“I Just wanted to love him,” was all Harry could say in the end, sobbing uncontrollably. Liam, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, took one look at Zayn’s face and walked over to Harry, lifting him effortlessly with his huge muscular arms, carrying him to his bedroom and laying his limp body gently on the top of the covers.

“Tomorrow is another day,” Zayn said quietly, kissing Harry’s forehead, leaving the room to let him sleep.  
***  
Harry wasn’t alright anymore. He would wake up with a start, his palms always sweaty, his breath hitched in his throat. Everyday he would enter his room to see Louis’ handwriting on the sign on the door. Every day he would look into his wardrobe only to see Louis’ jumpers and t-shirts thrown in with his clothing. Every day he would check his phone. Once, twice, three times a minute, hoping to receive some text or call or anything from Louis, hoping that he broke up with Eleanor. Hoping that Louis opened his eyes to see Harry.

Harry was thrown into a funk. He didn’t want to go out with Zayn, Liam, and Niall anymore. He suddenly hated his job, every single stack of books reminding him of Louis. He seriously even considered quitting. Harry always slept with one of Louis’ jumpers until it lost his scent, then he switched to a new one. Harry didn’t even watch tv anymore, or even sit on the couch for a week.

One.

Two.

Three weeks later, Harry was a standard profile for clinical depression. He had gained a bit of weight, the waist of his jeans fitting snuggly, a belly protruding from above his waistband. He was disinterested, very lethargic, and overall glum. He couldn’t quite think straight at work, or in his classes. It felt like a chore to get out of bed in the morning, and even more of a chore to make breakfast, or buy groceries.

All of this because stupid Louis couldn’t just follow his heart.


	6. Chapter 6 & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I had four different endings bouncing around in my brain, and after writing each ending, I decided on this one. This took me so long to write because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to wrap this story up, but I think I did it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this from the beginning. I love you all!
> 
> Thank you to my friends, who have heard me talk literally nonstop about One Direction and writing this fanfiction for weeks. If y'all are reading this, I love you way too much to put into words and you guys have supported me so much in this process (moaning and groaning the whole time). 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who I didn't already thank. I love writing this stuff, and I love the fact that you guys are reading it.

Chapter 6

Harry missed Louis. Missed the way they would text each other every day and every night without fail. Missed the way their ankles pressed against each other underneath the table. Missed the way Louis laughed into his shoulder when they would watch a funny movie. Harry even missed the mystery, the sneaking around. Harry missed seeing Louis every day.

One.

Two.

Three weeks, and not a peep from Louis.

Four.

Five.

Six weeks, and summer arrived. That was the week Harry tried to write a letter to Louis, failing miserably.

Seven weeks meant having all of the boys over, sans Louis, for a bit of a party/try to cheer Harry up.

Harry hated these stupid parties.

Niall always brought over beer and alcohol. As the Irishman, they all figured it was his duty. Harry was to make something yummy for dinner (usually spaghetti with homemade sauce). Zayn was to handle entertainment, anything from music to video games to movies. Liam was to bring a dessert, something homemade that needed Harry’s step by step instructions anyways. If Louis were to come, he would bring himself, in all of his twinkling gloriousness (and probably chip in money for booze).

“Dinner?” Zayn asked, sitting at one of the barstools in front of Harry. The other two boys hadn’t made their way over yet, but Harry was still feeling anxious and tired.

“Just some burgers,” Harry said, forming the patties to put on the pan the moment the other boys walked through the door.

“How American of you,” Zayn said, smiling, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He tapped his hand against the counter, just watching Harry’s hands as Harry continued sculpting the burgers. “Look, Harry… I just want to talk about Louis. I mean, you refused to talk about him for nearly two months now, and I just want to know how you’re doing,” Zayn said quietly, not daring to look harry in the eye.

“I don’t know how much more there is to discuss, Zayn. Louis and I had a fling, which I thought meant more, but apparently it didn’t mean as much as his fake girlfriend,” Harry said, his eyes not leaving his hands. He didn’t want to look at Zayn, afraid that his facial expression would give him away.  

“There is more to that,” Zayn said. “You were in love with him, you told me. And now you’re moping around the house like a lovesick puppy, acting all gloomy. Don’t pretend like you don’t, because I see it. I noticed the moment when you and Louis had something more, and I noticed when Louis started staying the night here, don’t pretend like that wasn’t happening. Look, you underestimate how much I observe. You loved him so much, I could tell in every look you shared with him. But, now he’s gone, and I know that you still love him. Maybe Louis isn’t one to let go,” Zayn continued, his voice growing louder with every sentence. “I’m tired of seeing you hurt, and I’m tired of watching you hurt yourself over and over every time you look at his picture, or see his clothing in your closet. Just stop torturing yourself.”

The doorbell rang in that moment of silence, cutting the tension between them. “I just don’t like the way you’re acting,” Zayn murmured under his breath as he walked to open the door. Liam and Niall walked in, their food in hand, waving at Harry before carrying it into the other room. The door was ajar though, as if someone was with them that stayed at the door. Harry couldn’t see who, and strained his eyes to see, only looking down to make sure that he didn’t burn himself on the hot pan beneath his hands. Harry watched as the little feet crossed the threshold tentatively, toes in scuffed Vans sliding over the hardwood to rest just inside the door.

“Louis,” Harry breathed, gripping the counter tightly to keep from either fainting or running over and kissing him. Louis peeked his head from behind the door, his eyes automatically locking with Harry’s.

“Shite,” Louis said, tears forming in his eyes, his entire body freezing.

Harry heard harsh whispering from the other room. “You brought Louis? What the hell were you thinking Niall! I don’t give a fuck how Louis feels, I thought this was about Harry,” Zayn whispered furiously, his voice barely lower than its normal tone. Harry couldn’t quite hear what the other boys had to say in response to Zayn, so he ignored them.

Zayn strolled into the room, pulling Louis out of the doorway and into the house, shutting the door behind him firmly. “Harry, can you make sure Louis gets some food?” Zayn said, his voice strained, his eyes flicking to Harry’s only momentarily, his body tense.

“Of course,” Harry said, his eyes not leaving Louis. Louis just gave him one more glance before walking into the other room, shuffling his little feet across the floor.

Zayn sighed heavily the second Louis left the room, walking behind Harry to give his shoulders a quick squeeze. “Niall invited him. Apparently Louis has been the same as you since you guys… you know,” Zayn said quietly, patting Harry’s hips.

“Why? Why does Louis deserve to feel sad? He was the one who decided to run away from what we had to be with a girl he didn’t have romantic attraction to. I mean, fuck Zayn, We had more than that and he was the one who threw it away. He should be the one happy that we’re done, not sad and depressed about it. Jesus, I waited here for weeks, Zayn. Weeks. And not a single peep out of him. He doesn’t deserve to be sad,” Harry said quietly and urgently, slapping the burgers together messily, not even caring what they looked like. He handed Zayn two plates, and grabbed the other three, not meeting Zayn’s eyes again.

Harry gently handed Niall a plate as he walked in the room, barely glancing at the football game on the tv screen. Harry handed a plate to Louis, shoving it at him roughly before sitting in the furthest chair from him. The boys sat in silence, just eating and watching the game, one of them occasionally reaching for a can of beer. Zayn glared at Niall, Niall didn’t even notice, and Liam looked in between Harry and Louis, looking for something that wasn’t there anymore. Of course, Harry and Louis didn’t look at each other once, Harry’s heart already hammering too hard in his chest. The silence was almost too much, the tension so thick in the room that none of the boys could breathe properly.

Niall was the first to break the silence, barely saying that he was getting a beer before promptly walking out of the room. Louis followed, his plate untouched as he set it down on the coffee table and walked out of the room. Harry took a deep breath, leaning forward to put his plate down, his head in his hands.

“Harry,” Zayn said softly, his hand running over Harry’s back. “I’m so sorry that you have to go through this,” Zayn said.  

“Can’t we just tell him to leave? I can’t stand another moment with him here,” Harry said, his hand shaking as he collected the empty plates, leaving Louis’ on the table.

“I’m afraid that it is rude to, Harry, but I will if you want me to,” Zayn said, his hand seeking Liam’s blindly. Their intertwined fingers was enough to make Harry leave the room.

Louis and Niall were discussing something softly in the kitchen, their heads bowed together, Louis’ face looking pained. When Harry walked into the room, they straightened, Niall looking at Harry, then back at Louis. “Maybe I’ll just leave you guys to…” Niall said, rushing out of the room. Louis just looked at Harry wordlessly for a moment before reaching over and taking the plates from his arms.

“Why?” Harry asked, not moving from his position. Louis stopped rinsing the plate for a moment, his body stiff.

“Why I stopped talking to you? Or why I was going with Eleanor? Or why I’m here now?” Louis responded, his eyes closing briefly. Harry didn’t say anything, and Louis took that as a prompt to go on. “I was with Eleanor, not because I am straight, but because I was afraid to be gay. I have a supportive mum, sisters who couldn’t care less, and a family that would support me during the best and worst times. Why would I date Eleanor? Because I wanted to be normal. To me, normal had become dating a girl. I mean, I wanted to seem normal and cool in front of my football buddies, in front of the guys at my work, and in front of everyone in public. I was too scared to be with what made my heart happy, so I decided to be with who the public would be happy with.

“As for the why I stopped talking to you, I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. You know how hard it was to not call you every moment? I thought you were mad at me, and I couldn’t handle it if you were and yelled at me. I don’t ever want to see you angry or sad, I just want you to be happy, and I figured you could be happier without my messed up brain screwing up your life,” Louis continued. “As for the why I’m here,” Louis said with a deep breath, turning towards Harry, locking eyes with him. “I want this.” Louis gestured between them. “The us that I’ve been missing. Not just in private, but everything. Holding hands while we ride transport, cute little kisses as we sit in a restaurant. Being able to hold you close where ever we are. I want all of that, and no less,” Louis said, letting out a shaky breath. He stepped closer to a frozen Harry, looking down to Harry’s chest, Louis hands knotted with each other.

“Lou,” Harry said, the tension in his shoulders dropping with every step Louis took. When Louis was right in front of him, tilting his face to look up at Harry, the both just stood there, taking in each other.

“I don’t know if I can,” Harry said, turning away, not daring to look at Louis again. “I cried for weeks, weeks Louis. I can’t just go back to how we were before,” Harry added, his breath coming faster, his hands reaching up to burrow themselves in his hair. “I just don’t want to be hurt again, okay? Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Have you ever heard that saying? I don’t want to be fooled again, Lou.”

“I promise you, Harry. I couldn’t want anything more than this,” Louis said, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, his head buried in between Harry’s shoulder blades. “I just want this,” Louis said a little sadder this time, his voice muffled by the fabric of Harry’s shirt.

“I don’t know if I can,” Harry whispered, leaning back into Louis, his body sagging.

Louis squeezed him tighter. “Please, Hazza,” he whimpered. Harry stepped away, turning around to face Louis.

“I just… I want to make this work,” Harry said alas, not daring to look Louis in the eye. He could feel Louis’ hands come up and caress his face, his thumbs swiping gently over where Harry’s dimples usually showed. Louis’ body aligned with Harry’s, like two puzzle pieces fitting together properly again.

“I won’t let you down,” Louis whispered into Harry’s mouth before he gently pressed a light kiss to his lips. Harry’s hands settled on Louis’ waist, just above the waistband of his jeans.

“Are you guys having sex in there or is it okay to come in?” Niall said brightly, his voice growing nearer as he walked towards the kitchen. Louis pulled away, but only slightly, as Niall walked into the room.

“Kiss and make up already, did ya?” Niall chuckled, clapping them both on the back. “They’re not fightin’ anymore!” Niall called loudly to the others, Liam and Zayn walking into the kitchen with their hands entwined only moments later. Zayn and Liam laughed, embracing Harry and Louis as a unit now, and not two lost puppies.

***

“Babe, you  didn’t have to get me anything,” Harry said quietly, laying back on his bed after a long night of studying.

“I felt bad, with you all holed up here writing a stinking paper while I went out with the lads, so I got you something,” Louis said, crawling into bed next to Harry, his body making the bed move.

“Seriously, stop buying me things. You make me feel bad when I don’t buy you things all the time,” Harry said, opening the gift anyways. It appeared to be a wad of fabric stuck in the box, earning Louis an eyebrow raise, but as Harry pulled it out, he realized what it was. “A headband!” Harry said excitedly, leaning over to kiss Louis gently. “I love every single one you get me,” Harry added, eyeing his desk table covered in the scarves that Louis had bought for Harry since they officially became a couple the summer before.

“I know how much you love them,” Louis said, smiling widely at Harry. “Plus, now you have one for everyday of the week, and then some! That way you don’t ever have to wear the same headband twice in one week, ever,” Louis added, snuggling down to fit his body in with Harry’s.

“Oh!” Harry said, holding the scarf in one hand and Louis’ hip in the other. “Did Zayn talk to you about the recording he did? Yep. Zayn got some recording time. Recorded his demo. Wants you to do some backup singing,” Harry said.

“Oh, love, you know you’re a better singer anyways. Why don’t you just do it?” Louis said into Harry’s chest, smiling.

“Because, and I quote, ‘Louis has this nice tone that would make anyone sound much better than they already do,’” Harry said, making his voice really deep to mock Zayn.

“Oh, shut it Styles,” Louis said, biting the tender skin beneath Harry’s nipple.

“C’mon, you know you love me,” Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him.

“I do,” Louis admitted, hugging Harry tighter.

“Forever and ever,” Harry said.

***

“I can’t wait anymore,” Harry said, adjusting his bowtie once again as he paced the small room in the church.

“Sheesh, Harry, keep it together,” Zayn said, reaching out to pat Harry’s shoulder.

“I just can’t wait anymore,” Harry repeated. “Why did Louis insist on having the wedding so late in the day? I’ve been ready for hours and I’ve practically sweated through my undershirt now,” Harry said, fanning his armpits.

“Calm down, you twat. You’ve only got like 5 more minutes,” Zayn said, stilling Harry with his hands. “Just wait. Soon you and Louis will be married, then it will be no time at all before you’ve got a surrogate or are adopting babies. Then you will be old, and wished that you had more time,” Zayn said, looking downward, his brain already creating song lyrics.

“Wow,” Harry said sarcastically. “That was such a good way to make me feel confident and supported on my wedding day.”

“Don’t be a sarcastic little shit,” Zayn said. He checked his watch, keeping his eye on it as the clock ticked down, the band starting to play from somewhere besides where Harry and Zayn were. “It’s time.”  

 

 


End file.
